Un tendre moment
by sarah troie
Summary: Comment a débuté l'histoire d'amour qui a liée les parents de Luna Lovegood ? Voici l'une des possibilité. OS


_Note l'auteur :_ _j'ai enfin eu l'occasion de retaper cet OS que je n'avais que sur papier … ^^ J'espère que vous apprécierez ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai écrite. (Pour information puisque le nom de la mère de Lisa n'a jamais été cité j'ai pris la liberté de l'appelé Lisa =)). Bref, je vais retourner à mes devoirs qui m'attendent sagement sur mon bureau xD _

_Bonne Lecture ! =D_

_**Un tendre moment **_

Dans le dortoir des maraudeurs, le silence régnait entrecoupé des respirations lentes et profondes des occupants. Le dortoir occupait habituellement par seulement quatre élèves, s'était métamorphosée pour accueillir trois autres lits. Un lit double et deux lits simples. En effet, le matin-même Lily, James, Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Alice, Franck, Lisa et Xénos prendraient pour la dernière fois le Poudlard Express et quitteraient définitivement la célèbre école de sorcellerie. La veille, lors de la dernière soirée, l'ambiance s'était voulue nostalgique mais blagueurs jusqu'au bout ils avaient remis un peu de bonne humeur et c'était en riant que les neufs élèves étaient allés se coucher dans le grand dortoir qu'ils s'étaient aménagés.

James et Lily avaient dormis ensemble était en couple depuis cinq mois, ainsi que Alice et Franck qui en avait fait de même. Sirius, Rémus et Peter avaient passé la nuit dans leur lit habituel et deux autres lits avaient été ajoutés pour Lisa et Xénos.

Durant la nuit, Lisa avait pu contempler les deux jolies couples paisiblement endormis, puis Xénos duquel son lit était jumeau au sien, en rêvant de vivre un jour la même chose que ses deux amies Lily et Alice. L'histoire de Franck et Alice était si ancienne et si naturelle que l'on pouvait croire qu'ils étaient ensembles depuis le début de leurs jeunes vies. Et en ce qui concerne Lily et James tout n'avait pas été aussi simple. James lui avait très vite déclaré son amour et Lily l'avait bien fait mijoter avant de faire l'aveu final. James se sentait tout chanceux un peu comme bénit par Merlin.

La pauvre Lisa était, depuis bien longtemps déjà, amoureuse de Xénos, mais ce dernier n'avait jamais montré un soudain grand intérêt pour la jeune fille au grand damne de Lisa.

Depuis combien de temps rêvait-elle qu'il vienne lui dire qu'il l'aimait ?

Mais encore, ne se voyait-elle pas dans ses songes en courageuse jeune fille lui dévoilant ses sentiments ?

Bien entendu, tout cela n'était que des fabulations !

Timide comme elle l'était, jamais elle n'oserait s'ouvrir ainsi à lui ! Surtout qu'elle risquerait trop d'être triste si jamais ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait à rêver les yeux grands ouverts, en pleines nuit, à une histoire d'amour impossible avec le jeune homme dormant à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

Serait-elle un jour avec lui ? Elle en doutait fort.

Peut-être, demain, serait son jour de chance ?

Peut-être que l'approche de la gare, dans le Poudlard Express, pousserait Xénos à se déclarer ?

Peut-être était-il aussi timide qu'elle ? Et c'était pour l'une de ces raisons qu'il n'avait pas pu lui parler de son amour ?

Non, non … elle rêvait … il n'y avait pas d'amour … c'était impossible !

Autant de « peut-être » qui ne l'avançaient pas tellement. Ce soir-là, Lisa s'endormit sur ses doutes, ses espoirs et ses suppositions.

**

« Bonjour, jeune fille, dit Xénos d'une vois suave à Lisa.

_ Hinn … humm … quoi ? », Bougonna-t-elle en se réveillant.

Xénos ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et continua de la regarder. Elle devenait somnambule, maintenant, pour arriver dans son lit ?

Lisa se leva, toute rougissante, et bafouillant des excuses ridicules qui firent rire Xénos plus que de raison.

« C'est bon, calme-toi, tenta Xénos, ce n'est rien !

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si il y avait d'autre lit ..., continua-t-il avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

_ Euh … il faudrait peut-être … réveiller les autres ?, bafouilla Lisa sans tenir compte de la dernière réplique de son interlocuteur.

_ Nan, et puis, regarde. Je suis sûr que certains d'entre eux sont déjà réveillés, mais à mon avis, ils tiennent à profiter de leurs charmantes compagnies. Et puis, de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de me lever !

_ Alors, je vais sûrement rentrer au dortoir des filles …

_ Mais non !, s'écria Xénos. Restes ici, sinon je vais me sentir seul.

_ Mais … euh …

_ Et toi aussi !

_ Bon d'accord, capitula Lisa.

_ Ba, tu ne vas pas rester debout !, s'étonna Xénos en la voyant droite comme un « i », en raison de son mal-être, en plein milieu de la chambre. Tu peux t'asseoir sur mon lit …

_ Euh … nan … ça ira … j'ai mon lit, marmonna-t-elle en amorçant un pas vers ce dernier.

_ Lisa ! Je ne vais pas te manger ! Allez ! Viens ! »

Lisa alla s'asseoir, à contrecœur, sur le lit de Xénos. Il la sentait bouger et pas à l'aise du tout !

« Décontracte-toi ! Ne sois pas aussi tendue ! » Se moqua-t-il faisant rire Lisa par la même occasion.

Il la fit rire avec des blagues idiotes apprises directement des maraudeurs et comme elle s'était détendue, elle se mit à bailler à cause du peu de temps où elle avait dormis.

« Tu veux t'allonger ? T'as l'air fatigué.

_ Euh nan, répondit-t-elle en rougissant de nouveau.

_ Tant pis, tu ne me laisse pas le choix ! »

Il l'a pris par les épaules et la fit tomber sur le lit pendant que des « nan », des « si » et des rires retentissaient dans la pièce silencieuse.

Lisa se débattait pendant que Xénos emprisonnait ses poignés dan ses mains en la plaquant dans le lit pour qu'elle accepte enfin de s'allonger. Lisa continuait de pousser des cris pour qu'il la libère. Pour la faire taire, li ne lui vint qu'une idée en tête, alors pendant qu'elle continuait sa lutte tout en criant sans s'arrêter, il l'embrassa. Il resta immobile pendant dix secondes puis il se recula, la lâcha et s'assit à côté d'elle les yeux brillants de malice. La jeune fille garda la bouche ouverte, choquée, avant de prendre une jolie teinte cramoisie et de se relever furieusement.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_ Parce que j'en avais envie.

_ Et depuis quand en avais-tu envie ?, demanda Lisa dont la voix virait étrangement vers les aigues.

_ Depuis quelques temps …, répondit-il évasivement.

_ …

_ Ferme la bouche, on dirait une carpe hors de l'eau … mais une jolie carpe, je te rassure ! »

Une fois de plus, le sang de Lisa afflua et décida de se concentrer exclusivement au niveau du visage.

« Tu n'as pas l'air de prendre ça pour un compliment, je me trompe ?, reprit Xénos.

_ Ce n'est pas ça, mais tu m'embrasses et tu as l'air de prendre ça à la rigolade.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu veux du sérieux ?, questionna-t-il, pleins de sous-entendus dans la voix.

_ Pour moi, quand on embrasse quelqu'un, c'est du sérieux on embrasse pas quelqu'un pour rigoler ou pour faire une blague idiote.

_ Je suis tout-à-fait d'accord avec toi.

_ Mais pourtant …

_ Pourtant quoi ?

_ …

_ As-tu enfin compris ? Ou veux-tu d'autres explications ?

_ Nan, je crois que ce ne sera pas utile …

_ Et tu veux quoi, toi ?

_ La même chose. »

Alors que Lisa amorçait un geste pour embrasser Xénos Lily et James se réveillèrent tranquillement pour assister à une surprise qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

Au même moment, Sirius se réveilla et grogna avant de jeter l'un de ses oreillers sur le nouveau couple :

« Vous ne pourriez pas fermer vos rideaux au lieu de faire vos cochonneries sous notre nez !

Y'en a qui n'ont vraiment pas de correction … ».

**Fin**


End file.
